


beginning again without anything

by molokomolotov



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s undertones, M/M, Secretary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molokomolotov/pseuds/molokomolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a Secretary AU that will never be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning again without anything

Nate arches, mouth red from where he's bitten too hard. He tries not to squirm as Brad's hand lands a sharp blow to his ass. It hurts, god it hurts, but Nate feels in place here, like he belongs here, with Brad, palms down on the cherry-oak desk, rutting against the edge.

The next few blows gain speed, he wants to cry out each time Brad's palm leaves a stinging red mark on his flesh, he knows Brad wants to hear, so he strangles the sound in his throat. He lowers his head, breathing heavily, making his glasses fog up ("Keep them on," Brad had told him. Nate didn't think to disobey).

Brad's hand stills, resting, idly dragging his nails across Nate's flesh as if to soothe. Nate struggles to slow his breathing. It's loud, echoing around the too-small office, and Nate hates it."I would like you to turn around for me." Nate arches into the sound of Brad's voice, stony, calculating, Iceman.

Nate bites his lip again, trying not wince as he stands and turns. Brad says nothing. Nate looks down and waits. Brad observes. He can't calm down.

He jerks himself from his thoughts as he hears Brad pull down his own zipper. His mouth waters at the implication. They've never done this before.

"Kneel."

Nate does so and when his hand comes up to remove his glasses, Brad's hand catches his wrist and squeezes (too) tight, "No."

He lets out a small breath, and sits back on his heels, waiting.

Brad lets go, "I want you to suck me off."

Nate gulps and moves forward, mouthing the front of Brad’s pants. Licking through the flimsy cotton, moaning low in his throat. Brad’s hand touches the side of his face, thumbing his lower (red, full) lip. Nate can’t help but to lick his thumb as he looks up. Brad’s eyes haven’t softened as he nods, encouraging Nate.

Nate breathes in deep and brings his hands up, taking Brad’s cock from his pants. He hears Brad inhale as he takes Brad’s cock in his hand. It’s long and thick and amazing just like the rest of him. Nate licks the head tentatively, nerves getting the best of him.

He takes the head into his mouth, hand wrapped around the base, not wanting Brad to fuck his mouth. Not yet.

He inhales through his nose taking more of Brad into his mouth, making small broken sounds in the back of his throat. He hears Brad growl. He feels Brad’s hands on his head and on instinct he relaxes his throat.

Brad thrusts in sharply, making Nate gag. Nate lowers his arms and lets Brad take over, hands clenched in tight fists.

Brad grits his teeth, face flushed as he thrusts into Nate’s mouth with rough, sharp thrusts. He grunts suddenly and pulls out. Nate is left with his mouth bruised and open as he feels Brad’s come coat the rim of his glasses, his cheek and mouth. Brad is panting, looking down at Nate, sneering. He tucks himself back in, arranging himself to look presentable, sleek. He walks around Nate and sits back down at his desk, clearing his throat, “Once you’ve cleaned yourself up, I need you to make three copies of this letter before mailing them out.” Nate is breathing hard and flushed, licking his lips as he watched Brad speak.

His jaw hurts and his ass is sore and he’s still hard. He meets Brad’s eyes, “Yes sir.”


End file.
